Life isnt fair
by Harpie of Revenge
Summary: Draco, sein "schönes" Leben, die Hormone, Harry und Schule
1. Kapitel 1

Autor: Harpie of Revenge  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! *g* Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Also lest und Reviewt!  
  
Life isn`t fair  
  
Er zog die Fesseln an meinen Hand- und Fußgelenken noch ein Stück fester, als ich mich gegen ihn zu wehren versuchte. Ich wollte dies hier nicht, das geschah gegen meinen Willen und es war verboten, aber das hatte ihn noch nie gestört. Es war sein Haus und keiner wusste von dem, was er hier im Keller machte.  
  
Früher musste ich ihm nur einen runterholen oder ihm einen blasen. Schon das hatte mir widerstrebt, aber ich konnte mich nie gegen ihn behaupten. Er war ja mein Vater. Pff. Schöner Vater. Seit ich 15 war missbrauchte er mich fast täglich, wenn ich zu "Hause", und nicht in Hogwarts war. Es war schrecklich.  
  
Jetzt versuchte er mich zu küssen. Ich versuchte meinen Kopf wegzudrehen, aber er hielt meinen Kopf fest und versuchte mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund einzudringen. Ich biss meine Zähne zusammen.  
  
Plötzlich fast er mit der freien Hand mir zwischen die Beine und ich japste auf. Das war ein Fehler, sämtliche Alarmglocken in meinem Kopf schrillten, denn schon war seine Zunge in meinem Mund und versuchte meine Zunge in ein Spiel zu verwickeln. Aber ich machte nichts.  
  
Er ließ kurz von mir ab und zog sich ganz aus. Mir graute es vor dem was jetzt kommen würde. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe meinen Anus vorzubereiten, nein, er drang mit einem lauten Seufzer direkt ganz mit seinem steifen Glied in mich ein. Ich schrie auf und wollte mich wehren, aber die Fesseln zogen an mir und schnitten in mein Fleisch. Nun bewegte er sich schnell und für mich ziemlich schmerzvoll in mir.  
  
Früher hatte er noch versucht mir dabei "Freude" zu schenken, aber nach zahlreichen und ohne Erfolg gekrönten Versuche, hatte er es aufgegeben. Jetzt wollte er nur noch seine Gelüste an mir befriedigen. Aber wozu hat man ja auch eine Frau? Er ist ja so viel besser sich an dem eigenem Sohn auszulassen. Und dieser Bastard, der sich mein "Vater" schimpfte, genoss es auch noch. Ich hoffte, dass er schnell fertig werden würde.  
  
Morgen würde mir mein Hintern wehtun, dass ich den ganzen Tag nicht würde sitzen können. Aber dies war ihm ja, wie schon gesagt, egal.  
  
Die Leute in meiner Schulen, sagen auch noch, dass ich ein schönen Leben führen würde. Hatten die eine Ahnung! Und Potter und seine Freunde meinten, dass ich ja alles in den Hintern geschoben bekommen würde. Haha, Ironie, die liebe Ironie! Potter würde sich totlachen.  
  
Mein "Vater" stieß immer wieder wie ein Besinnungsloser in mich hinein und stöhnte dabei lauthals. Mit ein paar sehr kräftigen Stößen ergoss er sich tief in mir und ließ dann sofort von mir ab, zog sich an, löste die Fesseln und verschwand schnell aus dem Kellerraum.  
  
Ich brach zusammen, als er weg war und war froh, dass hier im Raum ein Bett stand. Er hatte auch dieses Bett schon für seine perversen Fantasien mit mir benutzt. Aber ich warf mir kraftlos und geschunden auf das Bett und weinte.  
  
Ja, ich, Draco Malfoy Prinz von Slytherin, heulte wie ein Mädchen. Wenn das goldene Trio dies wüsste, würden sie mich auslachen. Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten und schlief, mich in den Schlaf weinend, ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen lag ein sauber aufgefalteter Stapel Kleidung neben mir auf dem Bett. Ich zog ich an und bemerkte dabei diesen gewissen Schmerz am Po. Ich verließ so schnell es ging die mir so verhassten Kellerräume und zog mich in meine Räume zurück. Wie ich dieses Leben hasste.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Harpie of Revenge  
  
Read?Review! 


	2. Kapitel 2

Autor: Harpie of Revenge  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! *g* Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Vielen Dank an meine Muse Elendra, die mir das hier auch betagelesen hat. *knuddelz*  
  
Und auch vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Angel344, schokokruemel und Kiki1966d.  
  
Also lest und Reviewt!  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Als ich wieder erwachte, war es erst Zeit für das Frühstück. Ich hatte letzte Nacht wohl nicht lange geschlafen. Woran das wohl liegt. Ich brachte meine Haare in Form und richtete noch mal meine Kleidung, dann ging ich zum Frühstück. Entgegen meiner Hoffung saß mein netter "Vater" am Ende der Tafel und lächelte mich mit einem falschen Lächeln an.  
  
"Draco, mein Sohn, du siehst heute aber nicht gut aus. Hast du etwa schlecht geschlafen?"  
  
Ich hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt, aber ich erwiderte nur: "Ja Vater,", ich betonte dieses Wort überfreundlich, "du hast Recht, ich habe wohl noch zu lange gelesen."  
  
"Narzissa, Liebling, ist es nicht schön dass unser Sohn so viel liest?" Aber Mutter bekam diese Frage gar nicht mit. Sie hatte sich wohl mal wieder mit Tablette vollgepumpt.  
  
"Naja, auch egal. Draco ich werde heute den ganzen Tag nicht hier sein und auch die darauffolgende Woche nicht. Es tut mit Leid, aber ich habe wichtige Sache zu erledigen. Du musste alleine in die Winkelgasse gehen, aber keine Sorge, ich lasse dir genug Geld hier."  
  
Oh yeah. Ich war meinen ach so geliebten Vater für eine Woche los. Also musste ich ihn bis zu den nächsten Ferien nicht mehr ertragen. Und das Beste war: Er konnte mich nicht gegen meinen Willen noch mal nehmen und ich musste nicht mit einem schmerzenden Hintern in die Schule und mich wahrscheinlich vor Potter blamieren. Argh, wieso denke ich in letzter Zeit immer so oft an das Narbengesicht? Egal...  
  
"Draco, Draco? Hörst du mir nicht zu? Ich habe dich was gefragt!"  
  
Upss... ich sollte wohl aufpassen und nicht an Pot.. ähmm... an die nächste Woche denken.  
  
"Entschuldige Vater ich war gerade in Gedanken. Was hast du mich gefragt?"  
  
"Ich wollte wissen, ob du schon den Hogwartsbrief bekommen hast, damit du weißt welche Bücher du brauchst."  
  
"Ja der liegt auf meinem Schreibtisch. Ich werde morgen alles einkaufen gehen. Darf ich mich jetzt auf mein Zimmer zurückziehen?"  
  
Bitte, bitte lass mich in Ruhe. Ich möchte dich einfach nicht mehr sehen.  
  
"Ja, Draco geh und kauf dir alles Nötige." Ich stand schon auf und wollte gehen, als er noch was sagte.  
  
"Draco, willst du deinem Vater keinen Abschiedskuss geben? Wir werden uns ja jetzt lange nicht mehr sehen."  
  
"Aber natürlich Vater." Ein Kuss "Vater" und wehe du versuchst mir deine Zunge in den Hals zu schieben. Oh was für ein Wunder, er hielt sich zurück. Aber das war bestimmt nur, weil Mutter da war.  
  
Ich ging schnell auch mein Zimmer zurück. Den ganzen Tag verbrachte ich mit Lesen. Einmal kam eine Eule von Pansy Parkinson die mich fragte, ob ich Lust hätte mit ihr in drei Tagen einkaufen zu gehen. Ich lehnte ab und schrieb ihr, dass ich schon morgen in die Winkelgasse wollte.  
  
Ich hasse Pansy. Sie ist so... schleimig so künstlich... und sie verbringt ihre meiste Zeit damit, sich zu "schminken" wie sie es nennt. Ich würde eher vollkleistern sagen.  
  
Okay ich verbringe auch fast eine Stunde im Badezimmer, aber ich sehe danach jedenfalls gut aus.  
  
Also las ich den ganzen Tag und freute mich auf den nächsten Tag. Ich konnte ohne meinen Vater endlich mal einkaufen gehen und ohne das er mich über Potter ausfragte oder nervte ob ich endlich mal eine Freundin hätte. Ich hatte ja eigentlich nichts gegen eine Freundin, aber alle wollten mich nur wegen meinem Geld und nicht wegen mir persönlich. Ja es hört sich wohl komisch an, wenn ich sage dass auch ich jemanden will der mir vertraut und mich liebt. Aber es ist so.  
  
Potter hat wohl dasselbe Problem wie ich nur, dass es an seiner Berühmtheit lag. Argh ich glaube werde langsam verrückt. Wieso denke ich dauernd an Potter. Na egal ich legte mich auf mein großes weiches, mit grüner Satinbettwäsche überzogenes Bett und schlief ein.  
  
***********  
  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.  
  
Harpie 


	3. Kapitel 3

Autor: Harpie of Revenge  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! *g* Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Warning: Das hier wird eine Slashfanfiction. Don`t like. Don`t read!  
  
Vielen Dank an meine Muse Elendra, die mir das hier auch betagelesen hat. *knuddelz*  
  
Und auch vielen Dank an meine Reviewer.  
  
Also lest und Reviewt!  
  
Life isn`t fair  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen schweißgebadet auf. Es war erst 8 Uhr. Ich hatte wieder von meiner ersten Vergewaltigung durch meinen Vater geträumt.  
  
Es war schrecklich gewesen, auch wenn er die ersten Male versucht hatte mir auch "Freude" zu schenken. Er war einfach ohne große Vorbereitungen in mich eingedrungen und mir immer wieder gesagt dass ich niemanden hiervon erzählen dürfe, weil er mir sonst den Avada Kedavra auf den Hals hetzen würde. So hielt ich meine Klappe. Aber wenn ich 18 bin werde ich ihn einsperren lassen, wenn er bis dahin nicht schon tot ist.  
  
Ich versuchte mit einer kalten Dusche die sehr unangenehmen Erinnerungen abzuspülen und machte mich danach fertig für die Winkelgasse.  
  
Ich reiste mich Flohpulver in den Tropfenden Kessel und ging direkt weiter zum Flourish & Blotts.  
  
Dort stieß ich, als ich alle meine Bücher zusammen hatte mit niemand anderen als Harry Potter, dem goldenen Jungen der Zauberwelt zusammen, argh kann der nicht aufpassen?  
  
"Potter pass doch auf du Trottel! Ist deine Brille kaputt, Narbengesicht?"  
  
"Malfoy auch einen wunderschönen guten Tag. Kannst du nicht aufpassen? Du bist doch in mich gelaufen nicht andersrum. Vielleicht sollest du dir mal eine Brille kaufen."  
  
Er sammelte seine Bücher ein und verschwand auf dem Geschäft.  
  
Ich bemerkte, dass ich ziemlich verdutzt dastand und setzte mich wieder in Bewegung. Alleine und so schlagfertig hatte ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt. Er wird doch wohl nicht noch mal erwachsen? Hmm...er sah ja einigermaßen gut aus jetzt fast nach den Ferien, aber diese Brille störte. Das war bestimmt der Grund wieso er keine Freundin hatte.  
  
Argh... jetzt mache ich mir schon Gedanken, wieso Ha..Potter noch keine Freundin hatte.  
  
Okay bei dem Schlammblut Granger hatte er keine Chancen, da sie in das Wiesel verliebt war und das Wiesel in sie. Aber keiner von den Beiden machte irgendwelche Anstalten , es dem anderen zu sagen. Egal war ja nicht meine Angelegenheit.  
  
Während meines ach so interessanten Gedankenganges hatte ich alles besorgt was ich brauchte.  
  
Ich konnte mir also noch ein Eis genehmigen.  
  
So ging ich zu Fortescues Eissalon.  
  
Ich bestellte mir einen Schoko- Vanillebecher und war drauf und dran ihn zu vernichten als mich jemand ansprach und fragte ob er sich hinsetzen könnte.  
  
Ich war viel zu beschäftigt um zu erkennen das dieser jemand Potter war, dem es wahrscheinlich sehr schwer gefallen war mich anzusprechen. So murmelte ich ja ein 'Ja' und aß weiter mein Eis.  
  
"Hast du schon alles besorgt, Malfoy?"  
  
Als ich aufblickte und dem Sprecher in die grünen Augen blickte, merkte ich das es Potter war und verschluckte mich erst mal an meinem Eis. Nachdem ich mich wieder erholt hatte blickte ich ihn wieder an.  
  
"Ich weiß zwar nicht ob dich das was angeht aber ja ich habe alles."  
  
Ich hoffte ihn mit meiner abweisenden Art, nunja abzuweisen. Aber es klappte nicht.  
  
"Und freust du schon auf Hogwarts?"  
  
"Ja tue ich. Dann bin ich wenigstens von meinem Vater weg."  
  
"Oh hast du Stress mich deinem Vater?"  
  
Ups... hatte ich das jetzt laut gesagt?  
  
"Nichts was dich angeht Potter", sagte ich gereizt und stand auf. Ich hatte mich eh schon gewundert warum Potter und ich uns unterhielten ohne uns zu beleidigen. Zwei Sachen hatten mich heute schon verwundert; erstens er war ohne sein Gefolge da und zweitens die Sachen, die er anhatte. Er hatte eine schwarze enge Hose und ein schwarzen Shirt, was ihm gut stand und die Muskeln die er sich beim Quidditch antrainiert hatte gut betonte Aber was dachte ich jetzt über Potters Aussehen nach, wenn ich doch gerade gehen wollte.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy. Sorry. Wie sehen uns im Zug. Bis dann."  
  
"Ähm.. ja ciao."  
  
Was war das denn? Potter verabschiedete sich nett von mir. Was hat der heute morgen schon alles geschluckt? Aber egal... ich war jetzt zu verwirrt um noch großartig nachzudenken und ging wieder in den Tropfenden Kessel und reiste zurück nach Malfoy Manor.  
  
Als ich ankam lag meine Mutter auf der Couch und hatte eine Tablettenschachtel und eine Flasche des Besten Rotweines von meinem Vater noch halb in der Hand.  
  
Ich ging zu ihr und befühlte ihren Puls. Nichts. Null. Nada, Sie war tot.  
  
Mir kamen Tränen in die Augen und ich ließ sie raus. Ich schrieb schnell eine Nachricht an meinen Vater und ging in mein Zimmer und weinte mich in den Schlaf.  
  
***********  
  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.  
  
Harpie 


	4. Kapitel 4

Autor: Harpie of Revenge  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! *g* Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Vielen Dank an meine Muse Elendra, die mir das hier auch betagelesen hat. *knuddelz*  
  
Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner Freundin Alica, die das hier mit mir um 2 Uhr morgens geschrieben hat. *knuddelz*  
  
Und auch vielen Dank an meine Reviewer.  
  
Also lest und Reviewt!  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Mein Vater kam natürlich nicht zurück, sondern schickte nur einen Kerl, der am nächsten Tag kommen und sich um die Beerdigung und alles kümmern sollte.  
  
Mein Vater, dieses gefühlskalte Schwein, war sich zu schade um von diesem ach so wichtigen Schwarzmagierkongress zu kommen. Ach ja, es ist ja nur Mutter die sich umgebracht hatte.  
  
Wahrscheinlich sitzt er mit einem kleinen Flittchen vor einem Kamin und freut sich beim vögeln, dass eine Last von ihm abgefallen war und er nie wieder seine ehelichen Pflichten nachgehen musste.  
  
Ich was so wütend auf alles, ich hätte das ganze Haus zerschlagen können. Ich beließ es aber dann doch nur bei dem Zimmer meines Erzeugers.  
  
Doch dies hätte ich besser nicht gemacht, denn was ich dort alles fand und zu sehen bekam (Peitschen, Nacktfotos von Frauen, Unterwäsche, „Berührungstabletten"und ich glaubte es kaum; selbstgedrehte Pornos!) trieb mich zu einem Nervenzusammenbruch und ich brach unter einem Heulkrampf zusammen und verfiel dann dem Schlaf.  
  
Erst am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch das laute Schellen der Türglocke grausam aus meinem Schlaf gerissen.  
  
Mit noch rot verquollenen Augen, kämpfte ich mich durch das Chaos (angewidert von den Bildern die mich immer noch anstarrten) und stolperte zur Türe.  
  
Ich riss die Tür auf und was ich dort erblickte ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, bevor ich einem Moment später in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.  
  
Dort stand ein Typ, der entweder gerade aus seinem Grab kam oder noch nicht wusste, dass er tot war. Ein circa 1, 50 m großes buckliges Wesen starrte mich verwirrt durch das faltige (bei näherem betrachten Schluchtenartige) Gesicht an und fragte mich wo die Leiche war.  
  
Innerhalb einer Sekunde verdunkelte sich mein Gesicht schlagartig, zeigte in Richtung Wohnzimmer, drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und rannte in mein Zimmer um zu packen.  
  
Oh mein Gott!  
  
Ich hatte mich noch nie so auf Hogwarts und auf Harry... ähm... nur auf Hogwarts gefreut.  
  
Ich packte im Eiltempo, um noch pünktlich den HopwartsExpress zu erreichen.  
  
Mir fiel ein Bild von meinem Vater in die Hände. Ich warf es kurzerhand an die Wand, nahm meinen Koffer und machte mich auf den Weg nach Kings Cross.  
  
Als ich dort ankam erblickte er nirgendwo Crabbe oder Goyle, wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden den Abfahrttermin wegen einer Fressbude vergessen oder eher verfressen.  
  
Na toll, jetzt darf ich meine Koffer alleine tragen. Wieso musste ich auch soviel einpacken?  
  
Ich suchte nach einem leerem Abteil und wie es das Schicksal so wollte, war natürlich keine mehr frei.  
  
Es widerstrebte mir, mich zu Potter zu setzen, aber als ich mich gerade dem letzten freien Abteil zu wendete, sah ich Pansy Parkinsons strahlende Augen und als sie auch noch „Draci- Schätzchen"rief setzte ich mich prompt gegenüber von Potter.  
  
Ich lächelte in sein verwirrtes Gesicht, doch als ich merkte was ich da tat, wendete ich mich sofort ab und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
  
Die Fahrt verlief ruhig: Potter las ein Quidditchmagazin und ich starrte mit meiner üblichen Miene aus dem Fenster, bis der Zug plötzlich eine Vollbremsung machte.  
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte irgendein Idiot beim Versuch zu zaubern einen Fehler gemacht und die Notbremse gezogen.  
  
Ich wunderte mich wieso ich plötzlich so weich lag, bis mich eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken riss.  
  
„Malfoy. geh. von. mir. runter."  
  
Durch die Bremsung war ich wohl auf Harry...äh...Potter geschleudert worden.  
  
Ich stand auf, setzte mich auf meinen Platz und motzte ihn an was ihm einfallen würde, sich einfach unter mich zu schmeißen. Worauf er zurückmaulte, dass er sich ganz bestimmt nicht freiwillig unter mich legen würde. Nein ich hatte jetzt nichts zweideutiges im Sinn mit Potter. Obwohl...nein! Eine heftige Diskussion begann und wir bemerkten nicht, dass der Zug schon weiterfuhr. Wir verpassten auch die Ansage, dass wir bald ankommen würden.  
  
Und als ich endlich das letzte Wort hatte, lag Potter plötzlich auf mir.  
  
Verflucht!  
  
Hatte der Zug etwa neue Bremsen?  
  
Aber...so schlecht lag es sich hier gar nicht.  
  
Ein lautes „Komm Harry, wir müssen aussteigen!"von Ron ließ und auseinanderfahren. Ich packte mir schnell meinen Koffer schuppste das Wiesel zur Seite.  
  
Zwei verwirrte Augenpaare trafen sich noch einmal, bevor Potter und ich aus dem Zug stürmten.  
  
Ich stieg mit ein paar anderen Slytherins in eine Kutsche und versuchte an etwas anderes als an Potter und seinen Hintern zu denken.  
  
*******  
  
Bis denn.  
  
Eure Harpie 


	5. Kapitel 5

Autor: Harpie of Revenge  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! *g* Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Vielen Dank an meine Muse Elendra, die mir das hier auch betagelesen hat. *knuddelz*  
  
Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner Freundin Alica, die das hier mit mir um 2 Uhr morgens geschrieben hat. *knuddelz*  
  
Und auch vielen Dank an meine Reviewer.  
  
Es tut mir Leid, dass ich erst jetzt das nächste Kapitel onlinestelle. *drop*  
  
Also lest und Reviewt!  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Endlich war ich in Hogwarts! Nach der, wie immer langweiligen, Hauseinteilung ging ich auf mein Zimmer.  
  
Dank meiner guten Kontakte (langes, fettiges, schwarzes Haar [Snape ^^]) hatte ich ein Einzelzimmer bekommen.  
  
Als ich gerade mit dem Auspacken meiner Sachen fertig war, stürmte ein rosa etwas namens Pansy mit einem Strauß roter Rosen rein, schmiss sich um meinen Hals und meinte, dass diese Dinger eine schöne Abwechslung für mein Zimmer waren, dass eigentlich nur in schwarz und grün gehalten war.  
  
Nachdem ich dieses lästige Anhängsel losgeworden war, legte ich einige Schutzzauber über mein Zimmer.  
  
Aus den ach so schönen roten Rosen machte ich kurzerhand schwarze und stellte sie in die hinterste Ecke meines Zimmers. Auf das sie dort möglichst bald verwelken.  
  
Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und dachte nach.  
  
Während des Essens nach der Einteilung hatte ich krampfhaft versucht weder an Potter zu denken noch ihn anzuschauen.  
  
Ich wusste ja, dass mit 16 die Hormone mal verrückt spielten, aber das ging nun wirklich zu weit.  
  
Woher kamen nur diese komischen Gedanken und Gefühle?  
  
Hatten wir uns vor den Sommerferien nicht noch die Pest an den Hals gewünscht?  
  
Und mal wieder wurden meine Gedankengänge von einem lauten Klopfen an meiner Türe gestört.  
  
„Wer stört?", fragte ich sichtlich genervt.  
  
„Wir sinds Draco, Crabbe und Goyle."  
  
Oh, diese zwei Idioten hatten es doch noch geschafft zu kommen.  
  
Auf die Frage, ob sie reinkommen dürften antwortete ich in meinem normalsten Tonfall:  
  
„Nein. Geht. Ich möchte mich auf den Unterricht vorbeireiten."  
  
Obwohl wir erst übermorgen wieder Schule hatten, Montag die ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke, ließen mich die zwei Gorillas in Ruhe.  
  
Ich machte mich fertig und ging wieder in mein Bett, konnte aber partout nicht einschlafen.  
  
Aber natürlich lag es nicht daran, dass ich dauernd an Harr... Potter denken musste.  
  
Nachdem ich noch etwas in unserem neuen Zaubertränkebuch geblättert hatte, würde ich müde und schlief daraufhin ein.  
  
*******  
  
Bis denn.  
  
Eure Harpie 


	6. Kapitel 6

Autor: Harpie of Revenge

Rating: RDisclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! g Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.Dieses Kapitel widme ich Nina, eine Freundin, die mich gelehrt hat, dass Freundschaft wichtig ist.Und auch vielen Dank an meine Reviewer.Also lest und Reviewt!

Sorry, dass das Kapitel so scheiße formatiert ist, aber mein PC und ff.net spinnt irgendwie. Wenn ihr mir Tipps geben wollt... tut das! Bitte.

Kapitel 6  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür. Es erschien mir nicht komisch, dass jemand nacht in Slytherin an meine Tür klopfte.  
  
Ich hatte zwar nur Boxershorts an, aber ich ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
  
Vor mir stand Harry, der mich mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und vor Lust flammenden Augen, gierig betrachtete.  
  
Ich ließ ihn ohne zu zögern ein. Er sprang mich quasi an du presste seine Lippen auf die meinen.  
  
Er drängte mich, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, zu meinem Bett. Nebenbei bemerkte ich, dass meine, sowie seine, Hände uns auszogen.  
  
Als ich auf dem Bett lag, bemerkte ich, dass wir nun nackt waren und er gierig auf mich hinunter schaute.  
  
Er beugte sich runter und leckte vorsichtig über meine rechte Brustwarze.  
  
Ich stöhnte automatisch auf und er grinste verrucht. Nachdem er auch noch leicht in mein empfindliches Fleisch gebissen hatte, wendete er sich der anderen Brustwarze zu und bearbeitete diese.  
  
Nachdem beide hart waren küsste er sich zu meinem Bauchnabel und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen an meinen Seiten entlang. Wiederrum stöhnte ich erregt auf.  
  
Ich streichelte seinen Nacken und wollte ihn zu mir hochziehen, um ihn zu küssen.  
  
Ich fing seine Lippen ein und krallte mich in seine langen, silberweißen Haare.  
  
Moment! Lang? Silberweiß?  
  
„Draco! Draco!"  
  
Ich realisierte wer es war und schrie.  
  
Hände schüttelten mich und riefen immer wieder meinen Namen. Ich wand mich unter den Händen.  
  
Plötzlich sah ich dir verstörten Gesichte von Crabbe und Goyle.  
  
„Du hast geschrienen Draco. Was ist passiert?"  
  
Ich merkte, dass ich alles nur geträumt hatte.  
  
„Ich habe nur geträumt. Nichts weiter. Habe ich was gesagt?"  
  
Hoffentlich hatte ich nicht laut Harrys (wieso auf einmal Harry?) Namen gestöhnt.  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Wie haben geschlafen."  
  
Ahja... zum Glück. Puh...  
  
Ich wollte gerade aufstehen, als ich merkte, dass ich einen Steifen hatte.  
  
Ich wickelte mir schnell meine Decke um die Hüfte.  
  
Dann schlurfte ich zum Bad und nahm eine wirklich kalte Dusche.  
  
Aber es half nicht. Ich versuchte nun krampfhaft mir einen runterzuholen und dabei nicht an das Ende, sondern von Anfang, meines Traums zu denken.  
  
Und sieh her es klappte.  
  
Nachdem ich mich fertig angezogen, meine Haare gemacht hatte und aus meinem Zimmer gekommen war, sprang mich wieder etwas blondes an.  
  
„Dray- Schätzchen. Hast du mich schon vermisst. Ich hab von dir geträumt. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Oh mein Gott, wir sollte zur großen Halle gehen."  
  
„Ähm... ja... bis gleich."  
  
Ich schob sie von mir und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Frühstück.  
  
Dort angekommen, wanderte mein Blick automatisch zu Potter. Arghs... kann ich nicht mal fünf Minuten nicht an ihn denken?  
  
Da erinnerte ich mich wieder an meinen Traum. Er ist ziemlich nett gebaut und diese Lippen... Nein!  
  
Wieso guckt mich Harr... Potter auch an wenn ich mich kurz umdrehe um diese wunderschönen, seidigen Haare anzusehen?  
  
Und wieso leckt er sich jetzt, genau jetzt, über die Lippen? Ich drehte mich schnell um, als Blaise mich an der Schulter berührte.  
  
„Na Draco, ein neues Opfer gefunden?"  
  
Ich brummte nur zustimmend.  
  
„Wer ist es? Ne Ravenclaw oder ne Hufflepuff? Oder vielleicht doch eine eiserne Jungfrau aus Gryffindor?"  
  
Als ich nicht antwortete ließ er mich mich sein.  
  
Derweil beobachtete ich wie Potter genüsslich eine Banane aß. Verdammt musste Potter fast an der Banane lutschen?  
  
„Ist sie so scharf?"  
  
Ich drehte mich ruckartig um. „Was?"  
  
„Du sabberst!"  
  
Ich wischte mir schnell den Mund ab, stand auf und rannte fast aus der Halle raus.  
  
Potter drehte sich, von dem Geräusch der umfallenden Stuhl aufgeschreckt, an.  
  
Er grinste mich an. Ich konnte es zwar nicht sehen, aber ich fühlte seinen Blick in meinem Rücken.  
  
Ich ging, okay ich rannte schon fast, aus der Halle in Richtung Slytherin.  
  
Dort holte ich meine Sachen und ging schon mal in die Kerker zum Raum für Zaubertränke.

* * *

Bis denn.  
  
Eure Harpie  
  
„Liebe ist der einzige Schmerz, den sich die Menschen freiwillig zufügen." 


End file.
